


Meg's interviews

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake_interview
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: Just a short little meg-related thing I wrote.It's an effective way to get personal and deep character-wise, just trying to stay as authentic as possible though. It's like seeing what they would be like, when they don't have the need to worry about upholding their reputation and image; no restraints at all.





	1. Meg's first interview

**I** = Interviewer

 **M** = Meg

It took a while for Meg to find a free spot in her “busy” schedule to do her first interview, but I eventually managed to book her a couple weeks before Halloween, right before she would start working hard on bringing out half-assed Halloween-themed cosplay sets. Just yesterday, she showed me a teaser picture of her Halloween Harley Quinn police officer set and I honestly felt bad for the poor shmucks who paid for this “high-tier” content.

We were going to do the interview in a local coffee shop and lucked out because there were barely any people present. The less interruptions we’d have from needy fans, the better. Meg looked like her usual normal self: coloured hair, fake wannabe geek glasses and a tank top showing a decent amount of cleavage.

<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dctc13h-80e5d09c-c021-407e-ad0a-e3602b39bc66.jpg>

I wasted no time and started the interview immediately, seeing as she had to get back home rather soonish, on account of her having to get ready to stream PUBG on twitch later tonight. Gotta keep up that fake gaming-personality somehow I guess.

 

**Question #1:**

 

 **I:** Hallo Meg, glad you could make it today. Do you have any interesting shoots planned for Halloween? Any naughty KSK sets ready to be revealed soon?

 **M:** Well yes, I’m going to start off my awesome mash-up Halloween series with Harley Quinn as a police officer, followed by three very intensive Bowsette sets; one normal tier and two KSK’s!

 **I:** Two KSK sets, impressive. We can expect a lot of juicy ass-shots then. I see you’re also cashing in on the popular recent Bowsette meme, are you going to try and make it more unique and memorable than the Bowsette sets other cosplayers did recently?

 **M:** Of course, making cosplays of popular memes truly rakes in the patrons, I’d be crazy not to take this opportunity. And not really, it’s all going to be rather standard. I did buy an expensive as fuck throne though, expect to see that thing featured in a lot more future shoots. I’m also going to be wearing fishnets, to really show off my ass and legs.

 **I:** Something to look forward to for sure, you have any other sets planned after the Bowsette ones?

 **M:** I sure do, but I’m keeping those a secret still. The higher your patreon tier is however, the sooner you can hear about what those other sets will entail!

 **I:** (Figures, plugging her ridiculous patreon like the selfish money-grubbing whore she is.)

 

**Question #2:**

 

 **I:** Time for some more common questions. What do you hate the most about yourself, both appearance-wise and personality-wise?

 **M:** Well appearance-wise, I always wanted to be taller. Some people find it endearing but I personally think my patreon could have been a lot more successful if I was just a little bit taller. And personality-wise probably that I’m a little bit of a perfectionist when it comes to my cosplay career. I put so much time and effort in making my cosplay sets as awesome as possible for my lovely fans, that I regularly overexert myself. But I’m happy to make that sacrifice to satisfy my lovelies as much as I can!

 

**Question #3:**

 

 **I:** What do you love the most about yourself, again both appearance-wise and personality-wise?

 **M:** My bubbly free-spirited geeky character personality-wise and my awesome big booty as my number one appearance-wise, with my tits as a close second!

 

**Question #4:**

 

 **I:** Let’s focus on your best assets for a second, what’s the size of your hips and how much do you work-out every day to get a butt as great as yours?

 **M:** Why thank you! My hip size is 36 inches and I like to jog at least three times a week. Other than that, I also do squats, side lunges with dumbbells and leg lifts. If I’m not busy working on making my own costumes, managing my social media accounts or streaming on twitch, I’m probably working out.

 **I:** (What a carefree blessed life she leads. And yet she still doesn’t show her tits naked to her fans, what an ungrateful bitch.)

 

**Question #5:**

 

 **I:** What’s your current cup size? Wish you had bigger or smaller tits?

 **M:** My current cup size is a big round C-cup, 32C to be precise. I’m quite proud of my rack but I do wish I had bigger tits, like one or two cup sizes bigger. A big D-cup like Nigri’s would truly enhance the entire already great package! I do have prettier nipples than her though, so I guess that makes it a draw!

 

**Question #6:**

 

 **I:** You mentioned successful cosplayer Jessica Nigri, what kind of person is she to you?

 **M:** Well at first she was more like my idol; somebody I looked up to. I was always kind of interested in doing cosplay and I was actually a little jealous of the fact that Jessica had made a successful career doing just that. She’s actually the main reason and my inspiration that I started doing a cosplay patreon career. Right now she’s a great friend of mine and somebody I occasionally do shoots with, although it gets kind of annoying that she constantly hogs the spotlight in those sets, seeing as I’m quite used to being in the centre of attention in most of the things I appear in!

 

**Question #7:**

 

 **I:** What’s the best advice Jessica has given to you concerning cosplay-shoots?

 **M:** She’s given me quite a few pieces of good advice but the best ones are probably “Stick out your tits as much as you can”, “Everybody loves the hand-by-chin pose” and “Try every dirty trick in the book to increase your patron count”.

 **I:** By dirty tricks, do you mean for example all the recent playboy-orientated twitter posts you made?

 **M:** Exactly! You can’t believe how many suckers I reeled in by pretending I was going to do a topless shoot with Playboy! It’s a true goldmine!

 

**Question #8:**

 

 **I:** One last question to close the Nigri topic, do you think her tits are real?

 **M:** Well there’s been a lot of controversy about those indeed, but I’ve seen them naked a couple times already and they look quite real to me. Then again, with a good surgeon, everything can look real nowadays. It’s just a little strange when you compare pictures of her early modelling days to her current ones, that’s quite the growth spurt she’s undergone, if you catch my drift (she winks at me). But my lovelies don’t have to worry about my titties, they’re one hundred percent natural and unaltered!

 

**Question #9:**

 

 **I:** How many times do you masturbate each day and do you use anything else besides your fingers?

 **M:** I anticipated a question like this, took you long enough! (she laughs hard)

I try to climax at least two to three times every day but that can grow to numbers around 7 to 8 when I have released a new set and when I read the praises and compliments my fans posted for me. But those kind of comments are just to get me started, I truly start getting my shlicking on when I read the negative humiliating comments my less faithful fans leave on my pics. I even made a fake account and joined many discord servers all focused around me to truly masturbate hard on all their degrading hurtful comments. Especially the rape ones make me squirt hard! And I’ve got quite the collection of sex toys I purchased with my patron money. You name it, I got it and probably used it on myself multiple times!

 

**Question #10:**

 

 **I:** How old were you when you first had sex?

 **M:** I already had tons of foreplay experience when I was around 15 years old and I had my first “pussy slamming” when I was 16. It was with my boyfriend back at school at that time and I immediately got hooked. I quickly wanted much more and I ended up with quite the impressive collection of well-hung fuckbuddies! All the pleasure I received back then was what got me through all the boring studying and the lame homework and I’ll let you in on a little secret as well: I even got a couple teachers in that fuckbuddy list of mine back then!

 **I:** (She winks at me again and becomes the most animated I’ve seen her the entire interview. She really must have been railed much and hard during her teenage years to still be so excited just talking about it.)

 

 **I:** One last tiny question to have a proper ending to this interview: you just released a 5K$ tier on your patreon page, the fuck were you thinking?

 **M:** Well some of my fans had requested such a tier and I could always use more money so I thought by myself: “Why not? If my lovelies request it, I’ve got no other choice but to oblige!”. I still got no idea what kind of rewards that tier will entail but I’ll think of something adequate for sure!

 **I:** Can the braindead sap who donates to that tier expect topless material?

 **M:** Haha, of course not! That’s only when I get a lucrative deal with Playboy and I feel that something like that could happen any day now! The rewards will probably be access to all my old sets, a custom mini-set with a lot of restrictions and some of my useless merchandise.

 **I:** Wow….totally worth it for sure. Any last words for your fans before we wrap this interview up?

 **M** : To all my lovelies out there, both the positive and negative ones: I love you! Donate to my patreon! I heart you, I heart you, I heart you!


	2. Meg's First Interview (Revisited)

**The text in bold in the intro is actually written in the interview itself,** _the italic text in the intro ( and scattered throughout the interview) is just the interviewer's thoughts, which are not actually "published" in the interview itself._  
  
 **From working as a host at SourceFed to co-hosting RoosterTeeth’s successful news channel “The Know”, while also assisting in many of their side-projects and even having her own show “Free Play”. It’s safe to say that Meg Turney is an established internet-celebrity with an ever growing loyal fanbase and a solid position at the forefront of online entertainment. Always looking for new challenges and to expand her impressive skill set, Meg tried her hand at cosplaying through Patreon after leaving RoosterTeeth and has established her own, very successful brand ever since.**  
  
 **Her generous need to please her fans even more by providing answers to some very popular questions has given me the amazing opportunity to have a private interview with the rising star of the adult cosplay community. It was obvious that Meg was looking forward to creating something new for her fans to enjoy and that she was going to give it her all, taking a quick snapchat a couple hours before the interview took place.**  
  
 _The real reason for why Meg had approached me to do an interview with her was because her Patreon donations had been in a steady decline over the past few months. Her monthly profits were becoming so small that she eventually realised she had only two options left to get back on top of the Patreon business. Either she’d show her tits in her next shoots or she’d release an interview to get people interested in her again. Said interview needed to be as cheeky as possible to get her fans lusting after her again and seeing as she never planned on ever going topless, she was desperate enough to tell me that I could ask her any question I wanted, no holds barred. She even proposed herself to incorporate as many sexually-tinted questions into the interview as possible, which was a request I was more than happy to fulfil. Meg’s sad state of affairs would enable my fledgling journalist career to get some much-needed recognition and attention!_  
  
 **I was invited into Meg’s house by Meg herself, who looked extremely energetic and enthusiastic to get started. Befitting of her great taste in fashion, Meg wore a short black sweater dress, which really put her amazing legs on display. One of her shoulders was uncovered and had her silky auburn hair resting on it. Her bright, warm smile was a nice finishing touch and looking at her from up close really made you realise that this elegant and tasteful-looking young woman was indeed perfect for a modelling career.**  
  
 _In actuality, Meg looked as trashy as I imagined her to look. She clearly was no longer wearing the bra which had been visible in her snapchat picture, as I could plainly see the outlines of her well-proportioned and unsupported tits being pushed against the thin fabric of her dress. She was sticking out her chest so much that it was painfully obvious that she was doing it on purpose and I immediately noticed that she had even pulled down the upper part of her dress a little so that the entire area just above her tits was completely uncovered and visible._  
  
 _She showed zero style down below as well, as she had hiked up her already short dress - right before she sat down - enough for her red panties to be visible the entire time. Said panties were also very skimpy, I could quite easily make out a rather sizable cameltoe through her crimson-coloured undergarment. Meg herself showed no signs of discomfort or shyness as she pretended not to notice me checking out her body - which she had put on such revealing display - throughout the entire interview. How desperate for attention was this woman?!_  
  
 **Meg hyping up her fans:**  
[ **https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcytq7c-c8e1647d-2749-4ac9-ac02-3cf8e33f558c.jpg**](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dcytq7c-c8e1647d-2749-4ac9-ac02-3cf8e33f558c.jpg)  
  
 **Well Meg, you’ve recently returned from a one-week trip to Japan. How many japanese-styled shoots do you have in store for your Patreons? Any naughty KSK sets ready to be revealed soon?**  
  
My lovelies can expect at least 5 new sets from that trip. We were  _very_ busy, used some very revealing outfits, shot in some beautiful locations. If you want to see my gorgeous body in or out of a yukata I would suggest subscribing to my Patreon ASAP! You’re really not going to want to miss any of these sets. I might even say that you guys aren’t ready for this! (giggles) I actually brought a little gift for you.  
  
 **(Meg hands me a signed print of one of her photos from the as yet unreleased ‘Yukata’ set. In it, her bare back is toward the camera and I can quite clearly see that she is topless, with her bottom covered only by a thin pair of black panties)**  
  
Don’t include it in the interview though, it’s for personal use only.  (she gives me a coy smile)  
  
 **Question #1:**  
 **Let’s start off by talking about your best asset for a second, how much do you work-out every day to get a butt as great as yours?**  
  
Oh, that’s very sweet of you to say. It really requires much more work than people would expect actually. I’ve kinda’ always had a ‘chunky’ butt - I guess you’d say, but I have an intense exercise regimen which is necessary to keep my butt firm and toned, which fills up quite a lot of my time every day. You can’t believe how many squats and side lunges I have to do on a daily basis to get a butt this great! (she slaps her left ass cheek to emphasize her point) I used to go to the gym but I’d get recognised sometimes, or guys would try and hit on me, so now I just work out at home. I bought most of the necessary work-out equipment myself. I even turned our spare guest room into a work-out room just to stay in shape. If that ain’t dedication, what is right?  
  
 **That’s some A-level commitment for sure. And I must say that the results definitely speak for themselves.**  
  
I know right! It’s the least I can do for my loyal lovelies who support me every day!  
  
 **It probably cost you a pretty penny to buy all that equipment by the way. Must be great having such a rich boyfriend like Gavin.**  
  
 _I noticed Meg’s eyebrows twitch for a split second the moment I said that. Seems like I hit a sensitive nerve._  
  
Uh yeah. It’s definitely a handy safety net for sure. It really enabled me to pursue my passion for cosplaying to the fullest. Plus, now I can always give 110 percent for my fans!  
  
 _Nice save Meg._  
  
 **Question #2:**  
 **What’s your current cup size? Do you wish you had bigger or smaller tits?**  
  
Well seeing as you asked so nicely, I’m a big, well-rounded 32C, unfortunately not a D according to some of my more oblivious fans! (smiles). I’ve definitely thought about getting my tits done a little bigger, maybe around the size of Jess’ (Jessica Nigri) large boobs. My Patreon donations would skyrocket if I had a chest as big as hers! My fans go on at me a lot about it, just because they think I’m ‘cheating’ by using push-up bras - which I totally understand. I’ve talked about it with Gavin and he’s always said that he likes my boobs the way they are, but he’s always been easy to please and my fans do pay me a lot to see me strut my body around as best as I can, so what does he know right?   
  
 **Question #3:**  
 **You mentioned successful cosplayer Jessica Nigri, what kind of person is she to you?**  
  
Jess is kinda’ like a sisterly role-model to me. She was one of the first people to suggest getting into cosplay and setting up my Patreon, and hearing something like that from one of your idols is like super motivating! She’s usually one of the first calls I make when I need shooting advice and she’s the main reason I started doing riskier, boudoir-styled shoots. She’s been telling me to show more skin in my shoots for quite a while, and I received like a boatload of extra donations when I finally did. It was one of the best pieces of advice she has ever given me! That and making my big, perfect butt the focus of most of my shoots of course!   
  
 **Question #4:**  
 **You told us that you occasionally ask Jessica for shooting advice and that she gave you the advice to do more naughty boudoir shoots. Has she given you other useful advice concerning cosplay-shoots? And did you ever give any advice to her?**  
  
She told me from day 1 to listen to my fans but also to stay true to my own passions. Finding a nice balance between pleasing the fans and having fun making the content is essential in this career after all. I do tend to sometimes zone out the demands of the fans to focus more on my own visions and passions for the shoots and seeing as I’m exceptionally creative, with my head just brimming with awesome ideas, I guess you could say that my fans should consider themselves lucky for that! As for advice  _giving_ , I think my butt exercises have definitely inspired Nigri to tone hers even more. Since talking about it, I think a lot of other Patreon models have taken a leaf out of my book. It really feels awesome to inspire other people to try and reach their fullest potential!  
  
 **Question #5:**  
 **One last question to close the Nigri topic, do you think her tits are real?**  
  
Her tits are undeniably gorgeous! I’m sure she wouldn’t mind me saying, but it’s kinda’ common knowledge that she had them done not too long ago. They still look amazing but obviously some guys are a little put off when they know that the tits are fake. I guess that’s something that I might have over her - at least for now!  
  
 _Meg started fidgeting around with the hem of her dress when she gave that answer. She had this look on her face as if she didn’t know for sure if giving such an answer was okay or not. Still, she didn’t ask me to scratch said answer in favour of a different, more neutral one, so it must not have been that important to her after all._  
  
 **Question #6:**  
 **What’s the worst insult somebody ever used against you? And do insults still affect you considerably or have you grown resistant to them?**  
  
(Grins) The worst! Well, this maybe isn’t the  _worst_ , but it’s one I remember very clearly from a meet and greet. A young, male fan was taking a picture with me and his hand was pretty much groping my ass, I shooed him away for the most part but he got kinda furious with me for it. So as he was walking away he yelled out “You’re just fake ass gamer pussy!” (giggles) which took me totally off guard. I still get people like that, or older people calling me “slut” or “tramp” as I walk in the street to a con in some of my more revealing cosplay outfits, but I’ve learned to just ignore it for the most part, or at least not take it to heart.  
  
 **That’s very strong willed of you. Why do you occasionally go to a con on foot while you’re wearing your outfits though? Wouldn’t taking a cab be a lot easier and quicker?**  
  
Err yes, but it’s a good way to hype up the fans in advance! Plus it gives me more time to get into character as well!  
  
 _Seems like she got an answer for everything. Not like saying she gets off on being an exhibitionist is a valid alternative though._  
  
 **Question #7:**  
 **Do you think that the main reason why Roosterteeth hired you was just because you were Gavin’s girlfriend?**  
  
God, I hope not. I worked for Sourcefed for a few years as a media host and a writer, so I like to think that  _that_  had something to do with it. Sure, dating Gavin definitely helped out to get ahead of the competition, but I feel like the aforementioned experience plus my rocking bod is what truly convinced them to hire me! (grins proudly)  
  
 **Question #8:**  
 **What’s the real reason you quit Roosterteeth? And do you miss working there?**  
  
I really  _do_  miss working there. I miss my friends mostly, but also just being in that environment with all those super creative people was amazing! But what I truly miss was standing in the spotlight all the time. I loved having all those cameras pointed at me during the recording of The Know, especially during the episodes when it was just me announcing the news. And Free Play, oh man, that was like the ultimate attention-fest for sure! Regarding me leaving RoosterTeeth, I think in the end, my Patreon career just didn’t gel with them. I was making more money from showing my ass than I was hosting a show about gaming, plus it didn’t really have anything to do with RoosterTeeth itself, so I can see why they might not like that. Working at RT was definitely a good platform for me though, it helped to considerably boost my career outside of RT and I think it all worked out for the best in the end. I ended up doing something which I really love, while making crazy amounts of money after all!  
  
 **Question #9:**  
 **How was your relationship with Barbara Dunkelman back when you still worked at RoosterTeeth? It sometimes looked like there was some definite hostility between the two of you.**  
  
Our relationship had its ups and downs for sure, but that was mostly because we didn’t like sharing the spotlight. It wasn’t a total bitchfest, I just think that Barb had been working there longer, so she was sort of the golden child of RoosterTeeth who could do no wrong. By working alongside her, I was kinda’ doomed from the start in that respect. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t try my best!  
  
 **Question #10:**  
 **Who do you think was the biggest hottie working at Roosterteeth back when you still worked there?**  
  
There were definitely a lot of attractive women working there at the time. Ashley, Mariel, Arryn, even Barb. I think the biggest hottie there was probably  _me_  though, don’t you think? I mean, there was a reason why they put me in spandex and bikinis (smiles). That’s why it’s so weird that I wasn’t their postergirl, ya know?! Talk about a wasted opportunity! I definitely sometimes felt like I was never allowed to reach my full potential.  
  
 **Question #11:**  
 **Were you good friends with Ashley Jenkins or were there some tensions during the recording of “The Know”?**  
  
I don’t know if ‘tensions’ is necessarily the right word. I always thought she might have been a little bitter about hiring me on The Know, like she would have never done so if it wasn’t super necessary. It was obviously  _her_  brainchild but without me as the knowledgeable eye candy, I don’t think it would have continued for much longer. My chest literally saved her show! (laughs). I also occasionally kept getting vibes from her that I was a charity case and that I needed to be super grateful to be allowed on her show, which definitely rubbed me the wrong way. Being replaced by her in the show  _Eleven Little Roosters_  was also a slap in the face, especially because I offered to record all my parts even after I stopped working at RoosterTeeth. Sure, she filled out that black catsuit pretty nicely, but I’m still convinced that I could have done so much more with that outfit and that role, you know? Remember my introduction poster? My cleavage was smoking hot and I wouldn’t have minded lowering that zipper a little more!  
  
 **Question #12:**  
 **About the topic “Posing topless”, were you lying when you announced you would pose topless at one point in your cosplay career or not? You’ve mentioned playboy a lot over the past two years but it didn’t really amount to anything right?**  
  
I think the non-nude Playboy shoot was just a way for me to test those waters. I think it’s almost an inevitability with cosplayers that at some point you’re going to have to get your tits out if you want to stay ahead in the game. I’m just looking for the right magazine and the most ideal opportunity to get my tits out is all. Most of my Playboy-tweets were also not about doing nude shoots, although I did always see a huge increase of Patreon donations after those tweets. Maybe I should have been less vague about it. So I don’t think I was lying about that. Obviously I have my boyfriend to think about as well, but he knows how much time and effort I put into my career and I’m my own woman, so if I feel like showing off the goods, I don’t think I need anybody’s permission to do so.  
  
 **Question #13:**  
 **Do you consider yourself a celebrity and a good role-model for young girls and women?**  
  
I definitely identify myself as an internet celebrity, although I might use the word ‘internet model’ instead. I did rank number twenty on FHM’s ‘100 Sexiest Women in the World’ list after all! I do think I’m a good role-model yes, seeing as I try my best to impart feminist values whenever I can; promoting body positivity, healthy living, owning your sexuality.   
  
 **But you probably don’t consider yourself to be a true feminist?**  
  
Why wouldn’t I? I’d be honoured to be considered a feminist nowadays.  
   
 **Well, because not many feminists would be making a living selling erotic shoots of themselves to thirsty guys on the internet, no?**  
  
 _Try to wiggle out of this one Meg._  
  
Err, I guess you’re right. My career as a cosplayer doesn’t really mesh well with the more ‘extreme’ feminist values. But who wants to be part of the extreme part of a group of people, right? Being a ‘normal’ feminist is already satisfying enough for me!  
  
 **Question #14:**  
 **Is becoming a camgirl your next career step once your cosplay career starts slowing down considerably?**  
  
You mean like getting naked and masturbating on camera, that kind of thing? (She takes a few moments to think it over). I guess it’s a possibility. It goes back to the nude-modelling thing really. I’m not going to be  _this_ young and  _this_  hot forever, so there may come a time when crossing that line becomes a reality. Who knows, I might even turn it into a Patreon goal! (smiles)  
  
 **Question #15:**  
 **Many people think you’re a wannabe nerd who pretends to be geeky to get more money from thirsty males. Is there some truth in that theory?**  
  
(Laughs) Yeah, I get that a lot. Here’s the thing, I  _am_ a gamer. It’s my hobby; something I like to do to relax, so a bunch of my cosplay stuff has been purely out of my own urge to play that character. I’m also quite busy, so if there’s a character that’s very popular but I haven’t played the game that they’re from, I’ll try and get a set done, just to get in on that popularity spike.   
  
 **How much do you game in a week?**  
  
Me, Gavin, Michael and Lindsay occasionally play mario party. Other than that, I play a couple hours when I’m streaming on Twitch, which lately has attracted quite a lot of views by the way!  
  
 **It’s a shame that Twitch banned shooting videos in lingerie, swimsuits, pasties and undergarments right?**  
  
Incredibly so! If someone has a big push-up bra and a low-cut shirt while they play League of Legends or a guy streams shirtless, who cares?  
  
 **Very true. It must have been very irritating for you that multiple news websites reported you being the first user banned for violating those rules, even though Twitch only told you to change your profile picture.**  
  
It really was. Fake gossip-news like that is one of my pet-peeves, definitely because I’m always striving to be one hundred percent transparent and honest! And that profile picture wasn’t even that inappropriate by the way.  
  
 **Question #16:**  
 **Did one of your photographers ever do something lewd or inappropriate to you?**  
  
Well Gavin has been one of my long-time photographers and I think we’ve done a lot of lewd things together (laughs). But I guess you mean like the guys that I hire. There have been a few actually. Sometimes I’ve found them taking photos while I’m changing, or storing nip slip photos in personal files. So far there have been no leaks, so it hasn’t worried me too much. Plus I’ve noticed that by allowing them to do that, their rates have considerably gone down whenever I book them for future shoots!  
  
 **Question #17:**  
 **How comfortable are you with your main photographer Wong? Looking at some of the riskier and more revealing shoots of yours, you two need to be rather close with each other, right?**  
  
Wong’s like a brother to me, really. We’ve done so many shoots now. He’s seen my tits, he’s seen my puss, so I think we’re quite comfortable with each other. I used to get quite physically tight thinking about whether my nipples were showing, or if the camel toe was a little too deep, but Wong’s like a genius at that stuff so I can just relax and have fun with it.  
  
 **That one week trip to Japan must have been a truly amazing experience.**  
  
It really was! We’ve made so many great memories for sure!  
  
 **Question #18:**  
 **Ever felt frisky after one of your shoots?**  
  
Oh, umm. Yeah, I guess that like being naked - or at least half-naked - for so many hours whilst all these people are watching can make a girl feel kinda’.... appreciated (smiles). With Gavin it’s nice because it can sort of be like foreplay and he can just make me feel sexy and then help me work out all my frustration afterward. Of course, if it’s not with Gavin I sometimes have to take those frustrations out by myself. I dunno, there’s something so sexy about being so exposed like that. I have to admit that unbeknownst to some of my photographers I’ve relieved myself on set. There’s a lot of downtime ya’ know, so I can find a gap to...treat myself (smiles).   
   
 **Question #19:**  
 **How old were you when you first had sex?**  
  
Wow...getting pretty intimate! I guess...yeah, I was pretty quick to it. Um...I guess I lost it when I was in my early teens. I wasn’t like  _easy_  or anything, but I definitely did a lot of experimenting.  
  
 **And have you become less wild as you grew up and entered more steady relationships?**  
  
Quite the opposite actually. You’d be amazed at how cheeky I can be!  
  
 _She visibly rubbed her legs against each other a couple times after she said that, making me divert my gaze yet again to her visible panties, which appeared to be somewhat moist actually. How about that...._  
  
 **Question #20:**  
 **How many times do you masturbate each day and do you use anything else besides your fingers?**  
  
Okay, I take back my last comment (laughs). I’ll try and just be open because I don’t think masturbation is anything to be ashamed about. Usually it’s between 2-4, sometimes only once if it’s a long day and I’m tired, or if I can get sex. And  _yes_ , I have a  _few_  toys! The ones I’m willing to talk about are my vibrator and my dildo. The vibrator is usually my go to because I prefer the feeling of my fingers going inside me whilst the vibe is on my clit. But I’ll use the dildo if I just want that deep, penetrating feeling. It’s hard when Gavin’s gone away for a long time though, after a while I can get a little bored with using the toys, that’s why my collection has expanded so much over time. Maybe I’ll show you another time. (smiles) Sorry, hopefully I didn’t overshare!  
  
 **Not at all. Masturbation’s isn’t anything to be ashamed about like you said yourself.**  
  
Exactly! And sharing is caring after all and I really care about my lovelies!  
  
 **Question #21:**  
 **In regards to cocks, are you a size queen?**  
  
I don’t think I’m a size queen. I’ve had a lot of different sizes, some of my exes have been pretty well hung which was good training for me. But if it’s a smaller size, that’s great too! None of my fans should be self-conscious about their size, I certainly wouldn’t be!  
  
 **And in regards to cum, do you prefer using a condom or not and do you always swallow?**  
  
It really depends how horny I am. If I’m really in the mood, then I’ll happily eat cum until my chin is dripping with the stuff. Usually when I’m retiring an old costume, we’ll give it like a cummy send off, where we basically shower it in semen. Those are pretty special, definitely something I’m sure my lovelies wouldn’t mind seeing! Maybe that’s something I could include in the 5000$ tier!  
As for condoms, I much prefer going bareback just because I like to actually feel my partners cock and not that plasticy layer between us.  
  
 **Question #22:**  
 **Anal sex, is it something you like doing on a regular basis? You definitely got the perfect ass for it.**  
  
Yeah, my juicy ass is pretty much the reason I got into it. My first partner was so enamoured with my butt that I wanted to learn how to do anal just to please him. It was certainly a hurdle, but one that I’m really glad to be over because it’s something I like to incorporate quite often.   
  
 **Did it take a lot of effort to convince Gavin to have anal sex?**  
  
Oh not at all! He’s as big a fan of it as myself! Which is yet even more proof that we’re perfect for each other!   
  
 **Question #23:**  
 **Have you ever masturbated or had sex in a public place?**  
  
I’ve definitely masturbated in public quite a bit. That’s kinda’ one of the side-effects of over-masturbation; you tend to get a little bored with the setup and so masturbating out in the open is an awesome way of spicing things up. Now, I’m pretty sure you’re going to ask me  _where_ I go to do this, so in the interest of sexy privacy I’m going to have to deny that answer (laughs).  
  
 _I’d have pressured her into releasing some more information, but I was too distracted with looking at her hard nipples which were clearly poking against her thin dress. So far for staying professional, for the both of us._  
  
 **Question #24:**  
 **What do you enjoy the most about your Patreon career? And what the least?**  
  
What I enjoy the most is definitely the fans! They’re so supportive of everything I do and without them I’d be absolutely nothing. My least favourite thing might be some of my less loyal fans leaking my sets shortly after I released them. It really hurts my profits and I feel like it’s a bit of a slap in the face to my paying, more loyal fans who just enjoy my content on their own without sharing it with everybody.   
  
 _If it weren’t for those leakers, I wouldn’t be having this interview with you here right now. I love those guys!_  
  
 **Question #25:**  
 **Ever had sexual experiences with another woman?**  
  
Well, during my experimenting days back when I was still a teen many of the people I experimented with were girls. Definitely at the start when I was still a little shy and awkward around boys. It didn’t happen as much over the past few years, although working at RoosterTeeth alongside all those hot women makes it incredibly hard to control your needs, if you’re bi-sexual like I am.  
  
 **I imagine Mariel was one of the lucky ladies?**  
  
Oh for sure! Ashley too, mind you! Sure, we didn’t always see eye to eye with each other, but many of the Know recordings ended with some secret, sapphic entertainment. It’s another great thing I miss about not working there anymore, although I must say that Nigri has filled in the void occasionally.  
  
 **I’d imagine that your virgin killer sweater set with Nigri must have had quite the ending.**  
  
It’s still my favourite shoot I’ve done with her, in regards to the shooting itself  _and_ the intimate after-party!  
  
 **Question #26:**  
 **Got any fetishes? Both fetishes that Gavin is okay with and even fetishes which he wouldn’t even dream of doing with you?**  
  
Having sex while I’m cosplaying is a definite turn-on for me! I sometimes roleplay as the character I’m cosplaying as, but that doesn’t happen much seeing as there aren’t too many characters both me and Gavin are knowledgeable about. Roleplay in general is one of my favourite fetishes as well, truth be told. It was a real shocker to find out I get frisky when Gavin pretends to be one of my fans and he starts groping and sexually assaulting me. Extremely exciting and cheeky for damn sure!  
  
Choke sex has always been a fetish I’m mildly interested in, but it’s a definite no-no for Gavin unfortunately. A shame really, I don’t mind the sex to turn rough and merciless once in a while you know?  
  
 **Those are some very impressive fetishes for sure! What about exhibitionism though? Is that a fetish you can get into once in a while?**  
  
I admit, it really is one of my favourites. But keeping my current career path and the importance of me being a role-model in mind, all I can do with that fetish is fantasize about it. Still, it’s not that bad. Even fantasising about it has given me some incredible orgasms!  
  
 **Wouldn’t you consider your adult cosplay career to be a restrained form of exhibitionism?**  
  
Err, I guess you could call it that yeah. But I don’t really think about it like that when I’m doing my shoots though. Plus, it’s still miles away from actual exhibitionism after all.  
  
 **Right, like say flaunting your naked body on a nude beach?**  
  
YES! Especially something like that! (Meg momentarily loses her composure and looks quite ecstatic)  
  
 _She bit her bottom lip for a couple seconds when she heard the words “nude beach”. Guess that’s one of her favourite exhibitionist fantasies to get off to._  
  
 **Question #27:**  
 **Your “FreePlay _”_ show was short-lived but extremely popular. What are some of your best memories concerning that show and what would it have turned into eventually?**  
  
Oh FreePlay is nothing but good and exciting memories for me! It was a show where I could really be myself and the incredible amount of control I had over it was so exhilarating! I really consider it to be the crowning achievement of my online hosting career.   
  
If I had been allowed to work at RoosterTeeth longer, I think I would have teased my upcoming shoots at the end of every episode. I’d also be wearing much more revealing clothes and I had also been thinking about including some dance segments. Sexy content sells the best after all!  
  
Me, Ryan and some other RT-employees shot some content for the show in Australia, most of us were there because RoosterTeeth had an RTX going on then, you see. It was just an entire week filled with fun activities and being able to walk around in very loose summer clothing and bikinis. You wouldn’t believe how many lustful stares I got during that week, some were even from my fellow RT colleagues!  
  
I also caused a little uproar apparently because I had a tiny nip slip during a beach event we shot there. They almost immediately deleted the episode from the site, blurred out the nip slip and reuploaded it. I didn’t really consider it necessary because there was barely anything showing and people had already recorded it or made screenshots of it anyway.  
  
I also had a pussy-slip during the show when I crossed my legs once when I was only wearing a short skirt with nothing underneath it. That got noticed during the recording itself however, so there’s no footage of that event.  
  
 **Why weren’t you wearing any panties during that episode?**  
  
It was recorded shortly after one of my more intimate sessions with Ashley and I kinda’ forgot to put them back on again. It had been a very hectic day.  
  
 **What do you think about Barbara’s show ‘Always Open’? A worthy successor for ‘FreePlay’?**  
  
It’s very ambitious, but I don’t see it lasting very long. It’s too...plain, you know? Talking about sexual topics in a comfy setting sounds mildly interesting, but that show needs so much more than just sexual topics to keep the watchers captivated. There’s no eye-candy, no actual pay-off. You’ll never see Barbara dressed up in a black, tight catsuit showing off tons of cleavage, with her tits bouncing around trying to collect teddies while avoiding laser tripwires on Always Open. That’s something I did during FreePlay because I know what kind of content the audience really wants. She likes being sexualised and objectified as much as me, so it’s a stupid move on her part to not show off more skin while she talks about dicks and cum. I expect that her weak attempt to stay relevant and get attention won’t even make it through one entire season. It’ll probably flop and be cancelled somewhere in the middle.  
  
 **That was the last question of this interview, but I still feel like your fans want an explanation of something you also mentioned in one of your answers. I’m talking about you releasing a 5K $ tier on your Patreon page. What possessed you to do something like that?**  
  
Oh boy, that really was a slip up on my part. I actually had received some comments on my Patreon about people who were willing to donate more than $150 dollars each month. I admit that I really didn’t think it through when I added the new tier to my Patreon and that I might have overshot the donation amount a teensy bit, but the prospect of getting paid so much more for the work I do was kinda’ clouding my judgement a bit! I even posted the tier without knowing yet what the rewards for it would entail. I tried to salvage the situation a bit by mentioning that donating to the new tier would be mostly for bragging rights and supporting me so I can keep doing my thing, but it really got out of hand quickly.   
  
Once rumours started spreading that I’d provide topless pictures or even sexual favours for $5000 a month, I immediately removed the $5K tier. Bit of a shame though, seeing as somebody proposed to have one paid date day for each month they donated to the top tier and I actually liked the sound of that. So I don’t know for sure yet, maybe a new, expensive tier might pop up on my Patreon page someday again, but it’ll be way more thought-out than the first time, you can rest assured!  
  
 **Seems like you really ‘learned’ from your mistakes.**  
  
Definitely! I’m always trying to improve myself after all!  
  
 **Any last words for your fans?**  
  
I love you! Thank you for everything! I heart you, I heart you, I heart you!  
  
 _I didn’t spend much time at Meg’s after the interview was over. On the contrary, I got the impression she was trying to get me out of her house as quickly as possible. Judging from her moist, dripping panties, rockhard nipples and reddened face, it seemed she enjoyed answering my erotic questions a bit too much. Not that it mattered much to me, I had my exclusive interview, which was going to elevate my journalism career to new heights._  
  
 _The interviewer did wonder if he could somehow convince Barbara Dunkelman to do a like-minded interview with him as well, as Meg was having one of the best orgasms she had experienced over the last few months._  
   
 -----  
  
Shout-out to Kim124 for assisting me with this interview!  
  
Feel free to leave a comment, feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
